Let Your Hair Down
|season = 1 |number = 7 |epnumber = 7 |prodcode = 107 |image = 107-Monroe attempts to communicate with Holly.gif |airdate = December 16, 2011 |viewers = 5.16 millionFriday Final TV Ratings: ‘Charlie Brown’ Adjusted Up; ‘Ice Age’ Adjusted Down, No Adjustments For ‘Grimm’ Or ‘Chuck’ |writer = Sarah Goldfinger & Naren Shankar |director = Holly Dale |co-stars = Danny Bruno as Bud Other Co-stars |objects = Grimm Diaries |images = Images |transcript = Transcript |literary = Rapunzel |previous = |next = |2011 = X |holiday = X }} "'}} is the seventh episode of Season 1 of Grimm and the seventh episode overall. It first aired on December 16, 2011, on NBC. Press Release A VIOLENT MURDER IN THE WOODS UNVEILS A LONG FORGOTTEN MISSING PERSONS CASE -- A mysterious homicide deep in the woods leads to Nick (David Giuntoli) and Hank (Russell Hornsby) reopening a long-aborted missing persons case. When Nick suspects this abducted person might be a feral creature, he asks Monroe (Silas Weir Mitchell) to help remind this wild child of her human nature. Bitsie Tulloch, Sasha Roiz and Reggie Lee also star. Synopsis Dustin and Lauren are on a hike to a secluded lake when they encounter a drug dealer. He takes them to his camp at gunpoint and is about to kill both of them when he hears a strange noise from the woods. The drug dealer goes to investigate the sound, but a rope wraps around his neck and pulls him out of sight. The couple hear an animal growl and see a shadow tearing through the contents of the drug dealer's tent, before they loosen their bonds and escape into the woods. Nick Burkhardt and Hank Griffin arrive at the crime scene. They examine the drug dealer's body. The neck is badly bruised and bent at a grotesque angle, clearly broken. The crime scene techs find brown hair on the body, which clearly does not belong to the bald drug dealer. DEA Agent Langford identifies the dealer as Delmar Blake, whom the DEA has been investigating for some time, but never been able to convict. Langford also makes clear that the DEA is solely concerned with Blake's drug operation, not finding his killer, who, he figures, "did the planet a favor." After the detectives talk with the Forest Service Ranger, Nick goes back to the body and discovers buckshot in a tree. As he searches for more evidence, a dark figure drops from the trees and flees from Nick. Nick chases after the figure, and it turns to growl at him, revealing it to be a female Blutbad with hair longer than her height. The Blutbad runs away. Interviewed at their home, Dustin and Lauren relate what they saw, swearing that they never got a clear look at who (or what) attacked the drug dealer and tore through his tent, but whatever it was, it saved both their lives. Nick and Hank brief Captain Renard, who notes several odd aspects of the crime: if the killer was a rival drug dealer, he would have taken the several million dollars worth of marijuana plants that Blake was growing; instead, he simply stole some food and a sleeping bag. Micah and Roland Blake, the deceased Delmar's brothers, arrive at the police station and demand to see their brother's body. Hank and Nick tell them that they will all have to meet at the morgue. At the morgue, Micah and Roland act in a threatening manner but refrain from actually making any threats. Nick and Hank return to the station. The brown hair found at the crime scene has been analyzed. Sergeant Wu tells Hank that the hair matches the DNA of Holly Clark, a girl who disappeared nine years ago at the age of seven. Meanwhile, Micah and Roland abduct Dustin, and take him captive. They suspect he was after Delmar's drugs or knows what happened to him. He tells them exactly what happened, but they leave him tied up until they can determine if he is telling the truth. Nick, completely baffled, seeks the help of Monroe, who is decorating for Christmas. Monroe tells Nick that Christmas is a big tradition in his family, and suggests that Santa Claus is not only real, but a Wesen to boot. Nick shows Holly's picture and Monroe says he can't tell from a photo whether she really is a Blutbad, but agrees that if she was, she'd have a better chance to survive on her own in the woods for nine years than a normal human would. Nick also explains that Holly was adopted as a young age, and doesn't know yet if her adoptive parents were Blutbaden, and asks what that could mean for Holly's development. Monroe explains that a Blutbad typically doesn't experience his or her own animal side until later in his childhood, and his own first morph "scared the crap out of me." If Holly did not have parents who understood what was happening to her, like Monroe did, then that could definitely explain why she disappeared into the woods. Nick says he needs Monroe's help to search the crime scene, and Monroe warily agrees, but not until the morning. He warns Nick that, whatever he may have in common with the girl, neither of them is prepared to deal with a Blutbad who has been living wild for nine years. Nick goes home for the night and is perplexed about a car that speeds past his house. As he and Juliette prepare for sleep that night, they discuss Holly's situation. Hank, who worked on the Holly Clark case before, gets permission to re-open the investigation. He sees Holly's adoptive mother to inform her the case has been re-opened. Hank asks her if she and her husband used to take her camping, and Holly's mother reveals they had taken Holly a few times and borrowed camping equipment from their former neighbor, James Addison. Hank has Wu get information on Addison, and Wu reports that of all the neighbors questioned about Holly's disappearance, Addison had the best alibi: he was in the hospital following a wild dog attack. However, on reading the report it was discovered that Addison reported he had been hiking near Mount Hood when the attack occurred, but he was hospitalized at Community Hospital in Beaverton, which would have been an hour's drive away. Hank and Officer Wu agree they should visit his home to question him. Mr. Addison, still needing a cane to walk, confirms that on the day Holly disappeared he had been in the hospital being treated for a wild dog bite, but when questioned why he drove such a long distance to be treated, he grows defensive. Hank requests that Mr. Addison accompany them to the station for a formal statement. In the woods, Monroe picks up Holly's scent and he and Nick chase her through the woods and discover her refuge, a tree-house built in the forest's canopy. Monroe and Nick climb the tree and quietly enter, finding her passed out on her cot. Monroe cautiously approaches her and sees a spread of buckshot wounds in her lower abdomen. She awakens and growls defensively at Monroe. He shows her his Blutbad form, and she relaxes a little. Nick attempts to treat Holly's wounds, but she again growls in self-defense, unsure of Nick. Monroe explains to her that Nick can be trusted and she relaxes and lets Nick tend to her wounds. Nick fears that Holly needs more complete medical treatment and says they need to get her to a hospital. Monroe objects that Holly could hurt someone, but Nick says they have no other choice but to leave her there, which he refuses to do. Since his cell phone isn't receiving, Nick leaves to get help. Monroe comforts Holly and feels her forehead, which is burning hot. He then says he'll go and get her some Burdock Root, a medicinal plant, to help her fever. Frightened of him leaving and never returning, Holly grabs his hand and whimpers. He promises he will return and she lies back down. When Nick reaches the edge of the forest, he reaches Hank on his cell phone, requesting paramedics. He also asks Hank to run a name that Nick saw on some old camping gear in Holly's tree house: Addison. At the station, Hank hangs up his phone, turns and asks Addison to explain how his camping gear turned up in Holly's hideout. Addison panics and throws a punch at Hank, which Hank blocks and punches Addison in the throat, dropping him. As he is restrained, Addison yells that Holly almost killed him and begs the police to keep him safe from her, clearly more terrified of her than of going to jail. As Monroe digs up the Burdock Root, Micah and Roland, who were searching the site of their brother's murder, catch sight of him and follow him back to the treehouse. As Monroe is helping Holly chew the root, the brothers fire a warning shot and tell Monroe to come down. He obeys, but then they hear Holly in the tree house. Monroe insists no one is there, but one brother goes to look, and tells the other brother to shoot Monroe if he sees anyone. Holly has escaped, and Monroe breathes a sigh of relief, until the brother sees Delmar's camping gear in the tree house. Nick returns and tries to control the situation, but Holly intervenes and using her long braid to wrap around the neck of one brother, killing him, while Nick shoots the other one. Holly collapses after she saves Nick and Monroe. Nick and Monroe take Holly to the hospital, and Hank informs her shocked mother that her daughter has been found alive. Nick drops off Monroe before taking Holly home, but she doesn't want him to go. He holds her hand and tells her to remember that she will never be alone. At first, Holly barely recognizes her mother, but then holds up the plastic hair bow she was wearing the day she was abducted, and hugs her tearfully. Captain Renard announces to the media that Holly has been found, alive and well, and that they have a suspect in custody on suspicion of abducting her. Holly, along with her mother, Nick, Hank, and Renard, looks at a line of possible suspects in her case, and points directly at Addison. Her hair has been cut and her clothes are new and clean, but as she points, her eyes glow bright red. Guest Stars Wesen *Blutbad *Eisbiber *Gefrierengeber (mentioned only) Production Notes Trivia *There is a scene at the Medical Examiner's Office, but Dr. Harper does not appear. *This was the first episode without a new Wesen species. References fa: فصل1:قسمت 7